Watch Your Language
by AugustInk
Summary: A look in the daily live of two foreign language teachers who plays tease each other, at work and at home. Akakuro Week 2015 day 7. (Any universe). Foreign Language Teachers! Au


I couldn't decide on what language to use so i left it ambiguous. "**_(This is the other language.)"_**

* * *

"Good morning, class. Today we were going to have a pop quiz, but because _someone_ was holding up the copier line, we will be learning identify things using descriptive conversions."

The students shuffled through their work sheets and flipped across the textbook pages for the adjectives. There was a silent wave of relief; Kuroko-sensei's pop quizzes are rare, but painful things. His lessons were fairly easy to understand, so long as you pay attention and try. If he was in a good mood, there would be no homework assigned and a study guide for the exam will be given.

But on less merciful days, outside-of-class work would bury them for 4 hours. And on days where the class simply forgot how much hell he could rise (days where barely anyone was attentive, and foolish talked during working sessions);A series of several pop quizzes followed by an exam that, he would usually remind you about, _without a study guide._

So every student tried (some more than others) in fear of Kuroko-sensei passive wrath.

The door creaked open. "Ah Kuroko-sensei, my apologies for this morning."

_Oh no, _the class thought, but ignored the other teacher's entrance.

"It's nothing, Akashi-sensei. (_**You did that on purpose)." **_Kuroko give a stack of handouts to a nearby student to pass out. He loosely cross his arms, squinting at the other (language) teacher.

"Are you sure? I don't mind making copies right now. _**(You're very cute when you're passively aggressive, Tetsuya.)**_" Kuroko squinted, plotting his revenge

The student sigh; once they start, nothing productive will get done. On the bright side, Kuroko-sensei will be distracted by Akashi-sensei and forget to assign the homework as long as they pretend to be productive.

"How kind of you to offer. _**( Not as cute as Seijuuro in be-).**_" Akashi strutted over and cover the sky haired teacher's mouth before he could finish.

"_**(Not in front of the children, love.)**_" While most of the students watch with confusion and curiosity, one student in the far back of the class nearly spit his water out.

"Oh, how kind of you, Akashi-sensei, to compliment the class for working so hard. _**(This is not over.)"**_

* * *

"_**(Please keep your lewd thoughts and comments to yourself, or at least wait until we get home.)" **_Kuroko made his way through the teenagers that still lingered in the hall to the staff room.

Akashi couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll try my best to use your advice, Kuroko sensei."

Riko and Momoi watched as the two language teachers chat back and forth from their lockers. "Hey, I think there's something between Kuroko-sensei and Akashi-sensei."

Momoi told of how the bickered in first period,and how if you look _real close_, you could see light blushes on their faces.

"It's either rivalry or affection." the bubblegum orbs twinkled with mischief.

"Why not both?" Riko giggled.

* * *

Akashi is almost the complete opposite when it comes to his teaching methods. He directly calls out slackers and academically punishes them with the most troublesome assignment he can conjure. There isn't much homework, so grades rely heavily on class work and exams. Most of the student body fears and respects him; the brave, and unfortunately idiotic, few are sent to grammatical hell: they always pass his class in the 90's and never dare challenge him again.

"Akashi-sensei, you left your phone in the staff room._**(Be sure to be careful, **_**dear.)**" Kuroko stops by and delievers the cell phone to the red head.

"Thank you. _**( Of course Tetsuya. I wouldn't want to worry you. See you at home.)**_"

The class watches, for the very first time, the teachers _not_ spiral away from the lesson with their interactions.

* * *

"_**(Welcome home, Sei.)" **_Kuroko tries to blink away the exhaustion sits up from the couch.

"I'm home. What are you doing still up? I told you I'd be late from the meeting."

Kuroko pulls him down for a kiss and leans against his forehead. " 'Missed you."

Akashi picks him up and set him into bed so he can change.

* * *

Ever since they moved in together, the redhead had discover many quirks of his boyfriend. Sleep talking was one of the cutest, because it was a slur of the two languages; Akashi could hardly ever make heads or tail of which one. Sometimes, Kuroko would be planning for an outing or assignment, other times he would be asking questions.

* * *

His bedhead was atrocious was ever. But him rubbing the sleep away a fist and the exposed pale shoulder with one of his shirt slipping off was a very nice sight to wake up to.

"You look very appealing this morning, perhaps we can skip work today?"

"_**(That is a very tempting offer, but I have copies to make.)"**_

* * *

Extras:

-Their relationship started with their rivalry in college.

-Kuroko slips between the two languages when he not paying attention

-They usually go to work at different times: Kuroko is up early and leaves early, Akashi is later in the morning since he doesn't have a first period and leaves later

-The kid who spit out his drink was Midorima, who has already has a good understanding of the language

-Akashi likes to start shit in the middle of Kuroko's classes

Thank you for reading~


End file.
